Sometimes they made love
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: John loves Jack a lot more than Jack loves John


**This doesn't have an actual back story. If you like, you can imagine it taking place during the time loop mentioned in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Inspired by a line from a story by ebineez01.  
**

 **~o0o~**

Jack reached out for his partner, framing his face with his hands and resting their foreheads together.

"John, just for once - please let's make love. No fight. No pushing each other around."

"Whatever you need luv."

Jack let go and turned away.

"Don't mock me."

John made him look at him again.

"I'm dead serious. What do you need?"

"I honestly don't know."

"OK, so why don't you just lay back and relax?"

"Can I trust you?"

John gave him a long look and shook his head with a small smile.

"Jack, seriously. You come to me looking like this and worry I might harm you?"

"I know you too well."

John leaned in for a kiss that took Jack's breath away. Because it was gentle and selfless and completely free of the tease that usually went on between the two time agents, free of the power struggle they always had. Pure tenderness, Captain John Hart giving himself without restraint. Jack drew out the kiss because it felt amazing - and because he honestly didn't know how he was supposed to look at his partner once it would end.

He simply decided not to. When John finally broke the kiss Jack kept his eyes closed.

"What's up with you?"

"The way you've just kissed me..."

John was grinning.

"Did you like it?"

Jack didn't even smile.

"You've never kissed me like that."

At that John went serious in a heartbeat.

"I didn't think you'd want that."

There was silence, and then, when John wasn't expecting him to say anything anymore, he did. Eyes still closed, low, pained:

"Yes I do. Tonight I do."

John's throat constricted. He swallowed around the lump and forced a smile into his voice.

"You want me to keep it up?"

Without waiting for an answer he leaned in again and placed a kiss against Jack's jaw.

"A little lower maybe?"

Jack let out a moan that made John chuckle.

"Not _that_ low. Not yet."

He pulled back and looked at Jack.

"Come on. Lay down. Let me -"

Finally Jack opened his eyes.

"What? Let you do what?"

Half a dozen snarky replies popped into John's head, but he swallowed them all.

"Be of service."

And Captain John Hart did keep it up. Every single one of his kisses, no matter where on Jack's perfect body he placed them, was like that first one. It pleased him greatly to see and hear and feel Jack react, but all of a sudden he stopped to look up at his face.

"Will my mouth be enough - or do you need something else?"

"I know what you can do with that mouth of yours..."

John waited for a beat because he thought he'd heard a but coming. When it didn't come he smiled against Jack's hip bone. Fine. His mouth it was then. He knew how much he'd enjoy tasting his partner on the back of his tongue, swallowing the proof of Jack's release to the last bit...

~o0o~

"So you feel like telling me what's up _now_?"

Jack just smiled and kissed him.

"OK that seems to be a no."

"You gave me what I needed, and I'm OK now. Thank you, John", he breathed, and then he pulled him into one of those kisses John had always thought he'd never get from Jack.

By the time he could think straight Jack was gone.

'He just won't let me hold him. No matter what we do, he never lets me hold him afterwards.'

~o0o~

When Jack looked up he found John leaning against the door frame, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the floor. Jack smiled. "What are _you_ up to?"

"I was wondering..."

He raised his eyes and met Jack's gaze.

"...if I came to you the way you did last night..."

"You want my mouth on you just say the word!"

"Forget it. Bad idea."

John pushed off the door frame and turned to leave.

"Hey wait, I love going down on you. You're such fun to tease!"

"Jack, leave it. You don't get it."

"Well maybe I would if you finished that sentence!"

"What sentence?"

"If you came to me...then what?"

"Would you care about what I need?"

Jack got up and stood close to him.

"Yes. I would."

Smiling, John turned and left. Over his shoulder he called back:

"OK. Good to know."

"What? Wait, that's it? Hypothetical question? What's going on in that sick mind of yours?"

Walking away John pretended not to have heard him, the smile fallen from his face.

"I'm pretty sure you'd find it disgusting, Jack", he murmured under his breath. "Just forget I asked."

And John realized Jack wasn't able to give him what he needed even if he wanted - because he simply didn't feel that way about him. And there was nothing either one of them could do about it. He decided he'd refrain from asking for it and keep some dignity.


End file.
